1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a lens shutter camera equipped with a zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,873, for example, a technology for a compact zoom lens system has been proposed in which the size of the lens barrel is reduced by using a construction in which focusing and zooming are performed by a single actuator, eliminating the need for a focusing drive motor inside the lens barrel. However, a shutter drive actuator still resides inside the lens barrel, which poses a hindrance to making the lens barrel smaller.
An attempt to locate the actuator outside the lens barrel was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,439, for example. However, while technologies have been proposed for fixed focal length cameras or focal length switchover cameras, cameras having a zoom lens mechanism, in which the lenses are moved for relatively large distances and must be stopped at certain positions, have not been considered.